Distracciones
by learilla
Summary: Los últimos minutos de Gale y Katniss en el bosque antes de que saliera el nombre de Prim para los futuros Juegos y Katniss tomara su lugar. ¿Será capaz de hacerle saber Gale lo que siente antes de que sea demasiado tarde?


**EL primer drabble regalo para mis seguidores de Be Literature. Este va para mi querida (ejem ejem) barsndale... me pidió un Gale/Katniss aunque ella sabe bien que yo soy Team Peeta. **

**Aquí tienes, dísfrutalo bien, no creo que se vaya a repetir mucho! **

**DISTRACCIONES**

Si Gale tuviera que ponerle nombre a todos los olores que se mezclaban a su alrededor, le sobrarían un par de dedos de una mano, quizás más, a pesar de que supiera que en el bosque, cada latido, cada brazada, cada murmullo entre las hojas e, incluso, cada roce de la brisa contra la mejilla estaba compuesto por una compleja sinfonía de colores y sabores de los que le gustaba disfrutar en compañía. Con ella. Siempre ella.

-¿Crees de verdad que algún día podríamos salir de aquí? –él la mira aturdido, incapaz de recordar los últimos cinco minutos de conversación.

Katniss ni siquiera lo mira. Están repanchingados tras un par de árboles robustos, cerca de un arroyo, con la espalda sobre la hierba. El arco de ella a apenas cuatro centímetros de sus ágiles dedos. El cuchillo de él, bien atado en su cinturón. Gale alarga su brazo, con cuidado de no hacer ningún ruido que pueda delatarlo, y lo acerca lo suficiente para notarla, pero lo justo para que ella no pueda adivinar siquiera la necesidad de su compañero. No se tocan, nunca lo hacen. Es como a ella le gusta y, hasta ahora, eso a él le ha ido bien.

Hasta ahora.

-¿Tú y yo? –pregunta, mordiéndose el labio para controlar esa estúpida parte de su mente que le grita que se lance y arriesgue lo que tantos años le ha costado conseguir.

-Sí, claro –una sonrisa se dibuja casi de inmediato en los labios del muchacho, un grajo grita demasiado cerca de ellos, alertándolos. Podría no significar nada. Podría significarlo todo. –Y tu madre, la mía y los niños…

No significó nada.

La sonrisa se mustia y la mano se aleja igual de silenciosa que se acercó.

-Es casi imposible –suelta, casi sin quererlo, obligándose a hablar para que ella no note nada raro.

-Pero tú dijiste… –la chica se apoya en un brazo y se endereza, mirándolo directamente desde las alturas, taladrándolo con esos ojos chocolate que la gente tanto se empeña en decir que se parecen a los suyos propios.

-Sé lo que dije, Catnip –sabe que debería estar sonriendo, usar un tono más desenfadado que la seriedad que está empleando, pero simplemente no puede. No cuando hablan de un futuro que no va a suceder para ninguno de los dos. –pero también sé lo imbécil que fui al decirte aquello. No sobreviviríamos aquí fuera. Tú y yo, posiblemente. ¿Con los demás? Sería un suicidio.

Ella sigue mirándole. Sin decir nada. ¿Es que acaso no está todo dicho ya?

-¿Y si sale tu nombre mañana en la ceremonia? –su voz se quiebra, aunque admitirlo significaría una ofensa para ella. -¿Y si sale el mío?

Gale levanta un brazo y acerca su mano a la mejilla llena de polvo de la chica. Aparta un mechón de pelo que se ha soltado de la trenza de ella, seguramente se le habrá enganchado en alguna rama mientras perseguían a ese conejo… Ella cierra los ojos cuando sus pieles se tocan, respira más rápidamente y para él lo significa todo.

-Volveremos –ninguno cree que, de salir ellos elegidos, eso pueda ser verdad. –Aunque no te preocupes de eso ahora.

-¿Cuidarás de Prim y de mi madre?

Gale traga con dificultad.

-Sabes que lo haré. Pero no pienses en eso ahora.

-No puedo evitarlo –si hubiera sido otra, su voz habría temblado. Tratándose de Katniss, ese ruego escondido bien podría equivaler a un terremoto de escala industrial.

Los dos son plenamente conscientes de que el mechón rebelde hace tiempo que está en su sitio y de que la mano curtida y callosa de Gale sigue contra la mejilla de Katniss, rozando con la yema de sus dedos su oreja.

Sin decir nada, él tira de ella hacia abajo. Katniss no opone demasiada resistencia, lo que le insta a seguir. Ella lo mira, nunca ha dejado de hacerlo, y en lo único que puede pensar Gale antes de que sus labios choquen es en lo silencioso que ha quedado el bosque y en que sí que sería capaz de enumerar todas y cada una de las cosas a las que huele Katniss Everdeen.

Katniss huele a rocía y a hierba, a barro y humo. Ella huele a prohibición y a anhelo, a deseo e ignorancia, a espera y a sueño…

La besa y se permite un par de minutos saboreando sus labios ajados e inexpertos. Ella apenas se mueve y él sabe que, seguramente, se debe a que no sabe qué hacer. Se aparta antes de que Gale se atreva a dar el siguiente paso. Lo mira y sonríe, nerviosa, sin saber cómo interpretar lo que acaba de ocurrir.

-Gracias –dice al fin, incorporándose de nuevo y poniéndose en pie. –Ha sido una buena distracción.

Sin decir nada más, recoge su arco y se lo echa al hombro.

A Gale aún le hacen falta un par de minutos más para quitarse el olor y el sabor de Katniss de la cabeza.


End file.
